


Panacea

by KazBrekker



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazBrekker/pseuds/KazBrekker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celaena's favorite author released a new book, and she nearly gets the last copy-until someone else grabs it instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panacea

Panacea

 

Celaena stepped into the bookstore, breathing heavily, sweat lining her forehead. She'd just ran for several blocks from one bookstore to this one, and she had to stop to catch her breath. I swear, if it isn’t here… she thought, eyeing the people inside, who were minding their own business, as if they were her sworn enemies. Which they kind of were, if they dared to get what Celaena wanted. She’d been waiting for this day to come for so long, and she would't let ANYONE stand in her way.  
Celaena began walking through the store, scanning the seemingly endless bookshelves. Surprisingly, she was only here for one book, when she usually appeared here for five or more. But today was different. She clenched her fists, walking as fast as she could without running; she didn’t want to look completely mad. She’d scared the customers at the other bookstores she’d visited with her wild antics, so she’d try to stay calm here.  
The final book in Celaena’s most beloved series, Panacea, had just been released. She unfortunately couldn’t wait in line for it like she wanted to, because she had to work and her scumbag boss wouldn’t let her off early. Even though she promised she’d work over time, even though she’d promised to show up early the next day. She didn’t want to buy an ebook copy; she already owned all the other books, so she needed the physical copy of it. It doesn’t matter; I’m here now. Just please let it be here… she chanted over and over again in her head. Celaena had already been to the three most popular bookstores in the city, and they’d all been sold out of the book. So if it wasn’t here, she’d have to wait for it to be restocked, and by then, everyone would have spoiled it for her.  
Celaena made it to the teen section, starting to grin. No one else was here, but it was probably because the teen section was way in the back, as if the store was embarrassed to even have one. It was also tiny compared to the other bookstores’, but it would have to do.  
Celaena searched the shelves, her excitement being slowly replaced with disappointment. So Celaena began to thoroughly scour the shelves, moving books aside, looking behind them, under them. She swore under her breath. It wasn’t there.  
Celaena strolled away from the teen section, renewed with vigor. She would search this whole damn store, from top to bottom, if it meant she’d find a copy. She didn’t only want this book, she needed it. She needed to know what happened…  
Celaena searched every section, even the childrens’. She’d done this at the other stores, even though people looked at her oddly. She even asked the employees about it, but they weren’t of any help.  
As much as it pained her to do so, Celaena announced defeat. Before she left, she went to use the bathroom, and as she was coming out, she saw it. Several rows away, sitting all by itself, tossed carelessly on a pile of self-help books. She wouldn’t, couldn’t, let it sit there a second longer.  
Celaena lunged. And crashed right into a young man, causing them both to ram into the table. It toppled over, scattering books everywhere.  
Celaena didn’t even think, she just grabbed her book.  
But so did the young man.  
Celaena glared at him, about to snarl something rude. But instead, she found herself apologizing, keeping the book tight in her grasp. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there,” Celaena said, faking light-heartedness. There was nothing light about this situation.  
“No, no, I should be the one apologizing. I wasn’t looking where I was going…” The young man trailed off. With a hard yank, he pulled the book out of Celaena’s hand, surprising her. But instead of dashing away with it, the young man simply put it on the table next to them. He stood up, and offered a hand to Celaena. Confused at this turn of events, Celaena accepted it.  
“I’m Dorian,” the young man said. He was handsome, exactly the type of guy one would expect to be named Dorian. He had sharp cheekbones and a strong nose, and had shiny black hair, which fell rakishly over his eyes. He pushed the hair away, revealing bright blue eyes. “And you are?” Dorian carefully pushed the self-help books out the the way, and righted the table.  
“Celaena,” she admitted herself to say. She had to get back to the task at hand, but it seemed rude to let Dorian pick up everything when it was half her fault the table toppled over. So she began cleaning up the books with him, arranging them neatly on the table. She had always wanted to work at a bookstore, but she never got a reply to any of her applications. So she got a job at the place her best friend Nehemia worked at, a shop that sold cosmetics. It was awesome to get discounts on make-up, but it wasn’t Celaena's most desired job. Plus, her boss was a jerk.  
“So, it looks like you’re into self-help,” Dorian said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“No, just crashing into them,” Celaena quipped, and Dorian grinned. “But really, I don’t like them. I’m more into fiction.”  
“As am I,” Dorian said, and Celaena nearly laughed. He had a funny way of speaking; he sounded like he was from some past century. “What’s your favorite genre?”  
Celaena instantly relaxed. If it was one thing she could talk about without fail, it was books; she could talk about them for hours on end. “It depends, but fantasy is the genre I read most.”  
Dorian smiled. “I’m with you. There’s just something about fantasy…” Dorian shrugged, but Celaena understood what he meant; there was something about the way fantasy transported you so quickly to another world right off the bat, the way it sucked you in…  
“Okay, so what’s your favorite fantasy series?” Celaena asked, grinning back.  
“This is going to sound so typical, but definitely Panacea,” Dorian replied, causing Celaena to freeze up. Dorian was on his way toward the last copy right when they collided, so it should have been obvious that he wanted it as well as her. But she ignored her panic, and she told him that was her favorite series as well.  
And so they started talking about the Panacea series; what their favorite book was, who their favorite characters were, what theories they had about the ending. Before Celaena and Dorian realized it, ten minutes had passed, and the fallen books still lay on the floor, abandoned.  
An employee angrily approached them, breaking up their conversation.“I thought it was common courtesy to clean up after yourself,” the employee snarled, bending down to pick up the forgotten books. Celaena and Dorian, both embarrassed, helped him put the rest back. When they were finished, the employee shot them a mean look, but he walked away nonetheless.  
“I’m sorry again for running into you,” Celaena said, edging her way to the table that Dorian had placed her book on. She had fun talking to Dorian about Panacea, but she had to read the last book, and she had to do it now.  
“I’m sorry as well,” Dorian replied, breezing past her. He scooped up the book and ran his hand over the cover, looking sheepish. “It’s the last copy.” He said it as if Celaena didn’t already know it very, very well. Celaena cleared her throat, unsure of what to say, when Dorian said, “Well, it was nice talking to you.” He winked at her. “Try not to get spoiled.” He walked away with her beloved book. Just. Like. That.  
Celaena was speechless. Dorian seemed so great, so nice; he cleaned up the books and the table when he could have left it for Celaena to take care of, and he obviously loved books as much as she did. And then he just...left. Now Celaena was mad, and she had quite a lot of things to say to that utter asshole. She had to find him again… She walked quickly through the rows of bookshelves, making her way to the checkout, but she stopped when she saw no one was there. Dorian was gone.  
Celaena stormed out of the bookstore, completely pissed off. She was too wrapped up in pitying herself for not getting the last copy that she nearly ran into someone yet again, but stopped herself just in time. Incidentally, it was Dorian. He grinned at her, and held up the bag holding the book, as if taunting Celaena. She almost shoved past him, but then Dorian spoke. “Here, take it,” He said, pushing the bag into her hands.  
“Hey, what…?” Celaena began. Dorian shrugged.  
“You seemed more enthralled with the series than I did, so I figured you’d need it more,” Dorian told her.  
“Then why didn’t you let me buy it?” Celaena snapped. She hugged the book bag to her chest. Finally, after all the shit I went through to get it, I have a copy.  
Dorian grinned. “I wanted to apologize for running into you, and plus, I think you’re cute, so...” He shrugged again.  
Celaena blushed, trying to come up with something to say. “Thank you, but I need to pay you back, I can’t…” She started  
Dorian held up his hand, stopping her from speaking further. “A good bouquet of flowers costs at least as much as that book.” He reached toward the bag. “I can take it back, if you’d rather have flowers…”  
“No!” Celaena cried, jerking back. She lowered her eyes. “Thank you so much. Really, I appreciate it.” When she looked up, Dorian was already walking away. “Wait!”  
Dorian turned around. "Yes?"  
“Do you...do you want to read it together?” 

 

Inspired by the ‘ran into each other at the bookstore and tried to get the last copy’ au by subbastianstan on tumblr


End file.
